The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duesurimbu’.
The new Petunia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Petunia cultivars with early and freely flowering habit, and unique and attractive flower color.
The new Petunia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in August, 2005 in Rheinberg, Germany of a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number 04-0091-3, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number E-19-219, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Petunia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany in January, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany since March, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.